


The Only Boundaries

by lucathia



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most awesome perks of being a writer, Shujin decides, is that there are no boundaries to the worlds he can create together with his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**31days_exchange**](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/) theme 9. The only boundaries are those of the imagination, [31_days masterlist](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/187013.html).

One of the most awesome perks of being a writer, Shujin decides, is that there are no boundaries to the worlds he can create together with his partner. They've gone through clones, through corrupt worlds where people sell their intelligence for money, through a world littered with traps by a justice-championing detective, through a world where three young children band together for the perfect crime...

And that's not all. There's much more he wants to write. To create.

Though they are constrained by their publisher, in the end, the only boundaries that exist comes from the limits of his, no their, imagination, and he has no intent on letting their imagination wither and die from confinement. Even imagination needs food, he claims, and that's how he pulls his partner out of their small studio and out into the sun.

He's glad he chose this path.


End file.
